Oh
by RedvineWarbler
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3X22 GLEE Reaction Fic to the episode "Goodbye" Klaine. How it should have ended...


**Reaction Fic to 3X22 "Goodbye" **

**What should have been in place of all that Finchel**

**Spoilers, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. It is Ryan Murphy's and Fox's. **

* * *

Kurt was never going to say "Goodbye" to Blaine. They both knew that, so they were prepared for this to be a "See you sooner rather than later." With a hug, a kiss, another hug and a wave with a teary eyed smile.

But this was more of an "Oh."

**Text from Kurt:** _Can we please do something after school? I don't really care what, but I just need you right now._

Blaine stared at his Blackberry, perplexed. He would never pass up an opportunity to be with Kurt, but he thought that Kurt had planned something with Burt today.

**Text to Kurt:**_ Of course we can, but what about your Dad...?_

**Text from Kurt: **_I called him earlier. I have to tell you something, but I'd rather do it in person. Don't freak, it's nothing bad - for us, at least._

**Text to Kurt: **_Are you okay, Kurt? We can skip last class if you want._

**Text from Kurt: **_I'm fine. I'll see you straight after school at your car?_

**Text to Kurt: **_Okay, see you then._

* * *

As Blaine walked into his last class for the year and sat down, it struck him that he hadn't told Kurt he loved him in his last text. Mentally berating himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket just as his teacher, Mr. Shirley walked past his desk.

Blaine was so engrossed in his text to Kurt that he didn't notice Mr. Shirley staring down at him with his palm outstretched for Blaine's phone.

"Mister Anderson."

Blaine looked up, guiltily.

"Would you like to share your text with the rest of the class?"

Blaine hit "Send" and bit his lip.

"You know the rules, Blaine."

Blaine felt terrible. He knew he shouldn't really, especially for something as menial as texting in class, but he still hated guilt and the punishment that comes with it.

"Uh, it just says..." He looked around at his class. A couple of them were staring at him but mostly, they just looked bored. Surely no one would beat him up... not on the last day of school for the year.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine looked up, to Mr. Shirley and his eyes flicked around the classroom again, "and whatever you need me for after school, I'll be sure to give it to you."

He looked up at his teacher again, who just had an eyebrow raised and his palm still out stretched.

Sighing, Blaine put his phone in his teacher's hand and looked down at his desk.

"You can come get your phone after class, Mister Anderson."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Half way through the class, Blaine's phone buzzed on the teacher's desk. Mr. Shirley glanced down at it and said after clearing his throat, "Uh, Anderson, Kurt wants you to know he loves you too."

Blaine blushed and his teacher smiled slightly, laughing to himself. Blaine looked frantically around the class to see if anyone had heard the text. But they couldn't care less.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled when Mr. Shirley let the class out early and gave Blaine back his phone.

"Just try to keep things _appropriate _at school, Blaine. You understand?"

Blaine blushed and nodded, then hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

Upon reaching his car, he found Kurt already there and playing with his phone.

"How long have you been waiting?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt answered Blaine immediately, "Forever."

"What?" Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's, letting out a shuddering breath and exploring Blaine's mouth when Blaine gasped. Finally he pulled away, leaving Blaine breathless. "I meant at my car." He chuckled, when he managed to catch his breath.

"I got to class and my teacher told us all to leave after taking the absences. Madame Litman decided she'd had enough of this year, and it's not like there was anything more to teach." Kurt smiled at Blaine, and only then did he realise that Kurt's eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Looks like we could have skipped last class then, anyway." Blaine said, sidling up to Kurt, leaning against his car, not wanting to press into Kurt's troubles right away.

Kurt just shrugged and gave a sad smile, turning to look at Blaine again. Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted him to ask, so he did. "What did you mean, you've been waiting forever?"

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket. A piece of paper that had been scrunched up and straightened out, torn in two and then taped back together, folded into thirds. He handed it to Blaine and stated, "I didn't get in."

Blaine stared, wide eyed at Kurt. "You... what?" He opened the paper and glared at it, reading it but not really taking in the words.

"I've waited for forever for a lot of things. You, are one of them. The most important one." He smiled and looked at Blaine. "Also, to stop being bullied at this school." He mimed a pen in the air, and ticked off an imaginary check list in the air. "Check." Blaine looked up at Kurt, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"To have Karofsky finally accept himself... check." Kurt bit his lip.

"To become a finalist for NYADA, check. To absolutely nail my audition for NYADA..."

"Check." Blaine interjected, when Kurt said nothing.

"Well, apparently not, because where's the final tick? Where is my hope for a better future in New York?" Kurt gravitated closer to Blaine as he spoke. "It's not in there." He said, poking a finger at the letter, still in Blaine's hands. "But it is right here." Blaine stared intently into Kurt's eyes. "It's right," Kurt touched Blaine's cheek and brought his lips up to his own, "here."

Touching their lips together for the second time that afternoon, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine followed suit, letting the letter blow away in the breeze as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They sighed into each other's mouths and eventually pulled their lips away, but stayed close. "So, what are you going to do next year?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure that one out." He said, moving to get into Blaine's car. Reluctantly, Blaine moved around to the driver's side and smiled. "Sure."

"So, where do you want to go?" Blaine asked as they drove out of the school grounds.

"Oh, I'm going to stay here next year."

Blaine laughed. "I mean right now."

"Oh, uh..." Kurt looked around through the windows at the street they were driving down, "I don't mind. Maybe we could just drive around for a bit?" Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine.

"Sure." He nodded once and looked at Kurt before turning back to the road.

"So, if you're going to stay here, you could..."

"Not have to miss you every day, that's for sure."

Blaine grinned. "That's definitely a bonus," he agreed, "but apart from that?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt took in a short breath and let it out through his nose. Blaine smiled at the noise. "Well, I dunno. I could, work in my Dad's shop, I could get a part time job somewhere."

"The Lima Bean." Blaine said as they passed said coffee shop and Kurt laughed.

"No, Sebastian told me that that's where I was going to end up next year, not gonna happen."

"He really said that to you?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, when you went to get another coffee and he checked you out as you were walking away."

Blaine shuddered and faked a gag. "Gross."

Kurt bobbed his head from side to side. His face lit up suddenly. "Ooh! Maybe I could do what Jesse St. James was doing at the end of last year, you know, come back and help the glee club or something!"

Blaine nodded. "Maybe."

The two were silent for a minute before Kurt spoke again. "Hey, I think I know where I wanna go now."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, turning his head towards Kurt and back again.

"Could we head over to Dalton? I haven't said anything to those guys since regionals, and even then, it was just a quick 'Hello', can we Blaine, please?"

"Sebastian will probably be there..."

"I don't care. I've still got you. I want to rub you in his face." Kurt turned to Blaine quickly. "Not literally, of course." Blaine smiled.

"If that's what you want to do, then sure. I just wanna make you feel okay, for now."

Kurt nodded and breathed deeply. "We're sort of heading in that direction anyway, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Blaine wasn't sure if he was talking about heading towards Dalton, or something else. Maybe it was a bit of both.

* * *

Hands held tightly, Kurt and Blaine entered the halls of Dalton Academy, after waving to the receptionist who just waved them through. Everyone knew Kurt and Blaine, even the teachers who'd never met them.

They walked down the stairs – _those stairs_ – and took the 'short cut' to the Warbler practice room.

As they drew nearer to the room, they could hear music. Obviously, this was their last meeting for the year. Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's hand and he stopped right outside the doors.

_I can't just leave them, those guys are my friends._

_That slushie was meant for Kurt._

_All your friends were here tonight._

_Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?_

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Kurt's words interrupted his reverie.

Blaine turned to Kurt and took his other hand with his spare one. "I want to. And, I need some sort of closure with these guys."

Kurt nodded and let go of Blaine's hand, and firmly pushed open one of the doors, and Blaine pushed the other at the same time with his now free hand.

Hand in hand, they stepped into the room, to find the Warblers all singing but not dancing. They were sitting down, just like when Kurt sang _Blackbird_.

Gradually though, they stopped as they each saw Kurt and Blaine, now standing in their practice room.

Jeff randomly started clapping and cheering, and soon the others caught on. Blaine glanced at Kurt with a confused grin on his face, and Kurt gave one back of his own, but shrugged and waved at them all. Slowly a chant began to become clear through all their cheering, until everyone was stomping their feet and clapping and chanting, "Team Klaine, Team Klaine, Team Klaine..."

Kurt laughed. That was what everyone had done when they announced that they were finally together. Blaine leaned into whisper to Kurt, "You never really notice how weird these guys are until you leave for a while and come back..." Kurt laughed and nodded until something in the corner of the room caught Kurt's eye. There sat Dave Karofsky, staring at Kurt and Blaine with an unreadable expression on his face. Meanwhile, Blaine had spotted a similar scene at the other side of the room. Sebastian.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten on his, just as Blaine felt Kurt's do the same. They looked to each other. The Warblers, minus Dave and Sebastian were still chanting, but they had added another word. "Team Klaine Kiss! Team Klaine Kiss!"

"Okay, guys shut up already!" Blaine laughed, but they continued to chant. "Team Klaine Kiss! Team Klaine Kiss!"

Kurt turned to Blaine and Blaine turned to Kurt, Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled, and Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked.

They swooped in to each other and gave the Warblers a show. _They asked for it._

Laughing, they pulled away, as the Warblers cheered again.

"Okay, seriously guys, shut up!" Kurt yelled and showed them each his death glare, then a genuine smile when they promptly shut up.

Putting an arm around Blaine's back, Kurt moved closer to Blaine as he put his arm around Kurt's waist and grinned at the eyes staring at them.

"So," Kurt began, "we just came to say 'Hi',"

"and that," Blaine interrupted, "we forgive you for the whole," he gestured to his right eye, "rock salt, slushie thing."

The Warblers shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "I really am sorry for that." Sebastian spoke up. "And, don't blame these guys, they didn't know there was rock salt in it."

Kurt looked to Sebastian and then around the other guys to Dave. "The only person in this room who is excused is Dave." Dave looked up and widened his eyes at Kurt. "Well, for one thing, Dave wasn't there, and yes, while he was the reason for my coming here in the first place, he has actually become a better person."

Dave swallowed his own saliva and stared at Kurt, feeling guilty. "You guys, all passed around that slushie, and you knew it was meant for me. And, I don't know, I just thought you guys were better than that."

"But, we know that you won't let it happen again, and that's why we're forgiving you. And we know you feel guilty, so..." Blaine trailed off, not finishing his sentence, but it didn't matter, because someone else spoke up.

"Blaine, I never said sorry to you for harassing you." Dave said from his corner in the room. "I know it wasn't nearly as much as Kurt, but... I shouldn't have pushed you into the fence when you were trying to help me."

"It's okay, Dave." Blaine smiled at Dave, who nodded, relief flooding through him.

There was silence for a moment before Kurt raised his voice again. "I uh, also wanted to let you guys know that, I didn't get in to NYADA." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and let his jaw drop. Trent let out an outraged "What?" and the rest of the Warblers just murmured in shock.

"So, I'll be staying in Lima next year and... doing something. Not working at the Lima Bean, Sebastian."

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Well, I'm glad you still have Blaine, Kurt because..." He looked over to the other side of the room, "I have someone too." He smirked, but it wasn't a nasty smirk, one more of irony and content. Blaine and Kurt followed Sebastian's line of vision to a blushing Dave, who was smiling slightly.

Blaine made a noise of realisation and Kurt grinned.

"So," it was Thad, "what do you guys say? One more song?"

Blaine watched Kurt as he asked the Warblers if they remembered _Perfect_ from when it was going to be a part of their medley at regionals last year.

Kurt was going to be alright. _They_ were going to be alright and, when the time came, Blaine would get down on one knee - or maybe it would be Kurt – and they'd decide to get married.

He came back to Earth just in time for him to take over the melody line to the chorus.

This song, they would always sing.

* * *

**So, there you have it! My version of how Goodbye should have ended! I hope you like it, and please let me know your thoughts and opinions. What a cray cray episode that was, right?**


End file.
